Eternal Sparks
by SweetSpark22
Summary: My name is Nebula. I am the first daughter of Primus, incarnate of the Allspark, and sparkmate to Optimus, the Thirteenth Prime. Our sire allowed us to be reborn as sparklings so when the day comes, we would free Cybertron from oppression as it was written in the Convenant. But even prophecies have exceptions, and ours was named Megatron. Our home was lost, but I found a new one.
1. Prologue

**New story! So, I've officially given up on _The Perks of Being the Allspark,_** _ **but this new story Eternal Sparks**_ **will use a lot of the ideas I had for it, but the plot will be different and it'll actually go somewhere this time. The story will be similar to TPOBTA more towards middle, but the beginning and the end will be a lot different.**

 **Here are a few differences. The sparkling fluff will take place on pre-war Cybertron, Alpha Trion will be the sire-figure instead of Ratchet (who will be more like an uncle) and Knockout (who will be his flirtatious self), the Allspark incarnate will have a new name, the whole fan-brought-into-the-Primeverse factor will be completely dropped, their will be** **interdimensional travel to a couple other Transformers continuities, and a whole bunch of other stuff I won't mention.**

 **Now for similarities, this story will be rated T for now, but will be raised to M later, it's still AU (but a lot more since I'm starting in pre-war Cybertron,) the main pairing is still going to be Optimus/OC/Megatron, the Allspark will be responsible for the creation of humanity, Megatron will still force dark energon into the Allspark incarnate's spark (although I haven't figured out how quite yet), a lot more Autobots will be in this story than in the show and I'm not mentioning anything else, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I really do think this will be much better than whatever I was going to do with TPOBTA, but for those of you who still want to read that, Xireana Prime has asked to adopt it, and I said yes. So, be on the look out for it.**

 **Anyway, this is just a prologue, and I'll warn you now, it'll be awhile before we get to the events of the show. The next several chapters will be pretty fluffy, too. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. the prophecy sucks, but I'm no good at poetry.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Over and over again, Alpha Trion read the passage he had written into the Covenant of Primus only breems ago. In between, the ancient, forgotten Prime stared at the Quill, in awe of its reality-bending power for the first time in eons. Strange how such a seemingly common, banal stylus could hold such power over the universe.

Once more, Alpha Trion reread the newly written passage.

 ** _In hopes of preventing a slaughterous segregation,_**

 ** _Primus shall grant his First Daughter and his Last Son their wish_**

 ** _to liberate all sparks from their long endured repression of the spurious Prime._**

 ** _The First Daughter and the Last Son shall be reborn as the creations of the Third Son_**

 ** _while the Fallen shall be reborn into his vocation in penance for his treachery._**

 ** _The reborn shall come together to propose a better Cybertron to the Council_**

 ** _where the Last Son will become the Last Prime._**

Alpha Trion surmised that his siblings the Allspark and Optimus would be reborn and do away with the caste system developed by Sentinel Prime. After subspacing the Covenant and the Quill, Alpha Trion stood from his desk and left the Hall of Records, heading for the sparkling centers near the Well of Sparks with a bounce in his step. It had been eons since he had seen any of his brothers or sisters, and now he was going to raise his eldest sister and his youngest brother as his own.

A fond smile took form as Alpha Trion lost himself in his memories of the two. They had been inseparable from the moment his sister had been allowed to incarnate after Unicron's defeat until she returned to the Well with Optimus, Micronus, and a mortally injured Onyx where she gave birth to the Cybertronian race. It did not surprise Alpha Trion that she and Optimus wanted to rid Cybertron of the detrimental caste system. She had been nothing if not compassionate and impartial, as well as candid to a fault when met with inequity. Alpha Trion could only imagine what she would say to Sentinel Prime should they meet.

 _Best to keep the two apart for as long as possible,_ Alpha Trion thought to himself. _Or at least ensure Optimus is with her._

Optimus had always been able to quell her temper before it could get her into trouble. Many of the potential quarrels had been brought upon by their siblings' treatment of Megatronus. Being their leader Prima's counterbalance had made the other Primes wary of Megatronus, and she had not approved of his maltreatment in the slightest, almost to the same level of Solus Prime.

A realization caused Alpha Trion to falter momentarily. When he last saw Megatronus, he had exiled himself to the stars after renaming himself the Fallen. He must have perished at some point between then and now. The thought of his fallen brother gaining another chance made Alpha Trion smile and continue on his way. He had no doubt that was their older sister's doing. He hoped Megatronus had overcome his conflicted nature during his exile or his time in the Well.

Alpha Trion arrived at the sparkling center and was met by a vivacious femme attendant. "Hello, sir. Welcome to the Sparkling Center. My designation is Starcatcher. Are you here to pick up your registered sparkling or sparklings? Or are you here to register yourself so that you may someday become a surrogate creator to said sparkling or sparklings."

Alpha Trion blanched. He was not registered as he'd had no intention of becoming an opiluk until less than a goon ago and he did not have time to go through a lengthy process that could take orns, maybe megacycles. He could sense his brother and sister were near, and he did not want to make them wait for such a long time.

Before he could think of an answer, a commotion erupted from behind the doors that led to the creche just before two sparklings burst out. One was a dark blue femme with jewel purple accents. She had purple wings―indicating she was a flyer―but were apparently iridescent as they twitched in the light. The other sparkling was a mech with a helm and legs the same color blue as the femme as well as a red midsection and arms. The femme spotted Alpha Trion first and squealed before promptly sprinting over to clamp onto one of his legs, her companion not far behind her and taking the other leg.

Starcatcher appeared flabbergasted. "Nebula and Orion Pax, what in the name of Primus has gotten into the two of you?"

Alpha Trion merely chuckled. It was glaringly clear to him who the two sparkling were, and so he knelt down to unlatch them so he could hold them in his arms.

Nebula kissed his cheek before whispering, "We missed you."

Alpha Trion smiled tenderly and brought her forehead to his. "As I have missed you." He turned to do the same to Orion Pax. "As well as you."

Starscatcher finally shook herself from her astonishment. "My apologies, sir. These two are normally the most placid sparklings this center has ever witnessed. I have no idea what brought this about."

She made to take them away, causing Orion to bury his face into Alpha Trion's shoulder and wrap his little arms around his neck as tightly as possible. Nebula, however, merely stared right into Starcatcher's eyes with an intensity a normal sparkling would not be capable of.

Starcatcher's arms lowered as her expression glazed over. "My apologies, sir." she began, her voice serene, as if she were about to fall into power down. "These are clearly your sparklings. I'm certain you'll take good care of them. You may take them home, now."

Still in a trance, Starcatcher turned to the doors the sparklings had come out of and disappeared into the room. Alpha Trion stared after her for a moment before looking down at Nebula with a reprimand on his glossa.

She interrupted him before he could get a word out. "She was gonna tag' us away, an' you would no' been able to stop her, an' you know it."

Alpha Trion stared at her for a long moment before sighing in exasperation. "I see neither time nor being incarnated as a sparkling has changed you a bit."

Nebula beamed. "Nope, buh he no' 'member anyt'ing." She pointed at Orion, whose face was still buried into Alpha Trion's shoulder. "He just knows wha' I tell 'im, an' I do no' tell 'im too much."

Alpha Trion turned to Orion Pax, who had apparently fallen into power down, and hummed in contemplation before turning back to Nebula. "He will one day receive the Matrix of Leadership. I gather he will regain his memories then?"

Nebula nodded. "Uh-huh. Dat's what sire said."

Alpha Trion hummed once more before he turned back to the entrance and began the journey back to the Hall of Records.

* * *

 **So, in this AU, sparklings only start out as 'babies' if they're born the human way. If they come straight from the Well of Sparks, they start off as toddlers who can walk and speak broken cybertronian, that way they can give their names like in G1, but cuter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cybertronian Units of** **Time ****(some based solely on what works best for the story as well as what makes sense to me)**

 **Astro(second)** **— .273 of a second**

 **Klik** **— 1.2 Minutes (not to be confused with _clicks,_ which are a measure of distance I would say are just a little over a mile)**

 **Breem** **— 8.3 Minutes**

 **Groon — 2.2 Hours**

 **Joor** **— 6 Hours**

 **Orbital (Cycle)** **— 2.6 Days**

 **Orn** **— 13 Days**

 **Deca(cycle)** **— 5 Orns (65 Days)**

 **Stellar (Cycle)** **— 2.7 Years**

 **Vorn** **— 83.3 Years**

 **Mega(cycle)** **— 135.4 Years (just a guess based on Airachnid's use of the term in _Predatory_ , and since I'm assuming the war 'ended' due to the Exodus, it must be a very long time since it would take a pretty long time to find Earth, especially if they weren't specifically trying to find Earth)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _Twelve Decas later_**

"'Rion?" I called as I peeked behind a data pad shelf. "Where are you, 'Rion?"

One thing was for sure—my friend was the greatest hide and seek player on Cybertron.

I had been looking for Orion for over a breem now. When I hid, it took only a couple of kliks him to find me. Of course, that is likely because I could never keep from giggling when he came near my spot, while Orion could go an entire orbital cycle without uttering a peep to anyone other than me.

That was alright, though. I knew my Orion well enough that he didn't need to talk to anyone else. I spoke enough for the both of us. It drove our caretaker and brother Alpha Trion insane, though. He insisted Orion needed to learn to speak for himself. And while I saw his point—what with Orion being destined to become the last Prime and all—it would be vorns and vorns before the prophecy was to come to pass. We had plenty of time to grow up, so for now, we could act like the sparklings we were.

If only Trion saw it that way. But I was working on him.

This was exactly why I hadn't asked to lose my memories like Optimus had. Alpha Trion was our brother, and I loved him dearly, but he had absolutely no experience as a caretaker. I'm quite certain he had never so much as touched a sparkling before the day he came to get us from the sparkling center. Not to mention all the work he had to do here in the Hall of Records.

I, however, was the Allspark. My purpose in this universe was to nurture sparks in the Well until they could survive in the realm of the living, and I could be quite resourceful when I had to be. I was more than capable of caring for Orion and myself whenever Trion was too busy.

I slowed in my searching as the corners of my derma turned down.

I missed the Well. I missed Primus. I missed my newsparks. I hoped Solus and Micronus were taking good care of them. Micronus was able to use the Chimera Stone to copy my powers, and Solus was more similar to me than any of the other Primes. Working together, I was certain they were capable of caring for my newsparks while I was outside the Well.

Unfortunately, this did nothing to ease my longing for my home.

I jumped when I felt arms encircle me from behind. I turned only to see the object of my hunt. I hadn't even noticed I'd sunk to my knees, nor had I noticed Orion crawl out of a nearby cupboard and sink down to my level. I must have been more lost in my reverie than I had thought.

He looked concerned, so I attempted a smile. "Found you."

The concern did not diminish. "Are you t'inking about d'uh t'ings you can't tell me about?"

Orion had emerged from the well younger than I had, so while I had mastered speech for the most part in the time since, he was still working on enunciation.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He didn't say anything else, just hugged me tighter, being careful of my underdeveloped wings.

I loved that about Orion. He knew there was something different about us, me especially—it wasn't hard to figure out when we had been surrounded by normal sparklings. But he only tried to probe once right after we'd arrived at the sparkling center, and I only told him I couldn't tell him. There must have been guilt in my optics because he hadn't asked again. He was just as in tune with me as I was with him, and he didn't like it when I felt guilty.

I hated not telling Orion about who we really were, but Optimus had made me promise not to tell him a thing until he received the Matrix unless it was truly necessary.

I turned in his arms and hugged him back.

We remained so for several moments longer before Orion pulled back to smile at me. "Your turn."

"Okay," I giggled. "But you won't find me this time."

Orion nuzzled his crest into mine. "I will always find you."

* * *

"We should go to the park."

Orion looked up from his datapad. I was sitting next to him in the padded chair we always shared—it had just enough room so it was cozy rather than cramped, even with my wings—in Alpha Trion's personal archive. When Orion and I weren't playing games throughout the Hall, we were in here reading stories and learning anything and everything about Cybertron. Primus knew there were enough datapads in here to keep us busy for vorns, and new datapads came in every few orns.

"The park?" Orion repeated.

"Yeah," I nodded. "This story has a park in it. There's a sparkling like us in the story, and he and his creators go to the park every orbital and he plays with his friends. We should go there and make friends."

Orion tilted his as he contemplated this. After a klik, he finally said, "Do we need more f'wiends?"

"We don't _need_ more friends, but they would be fun to have." I replied.

Orion hummed in hesitation, but nodded. "Okay, but how do we get into d'uh datapad?"

I shook my head. "We don't have to. There's a park close by right here in Iacon."

"How do you know?"

"I read this other datapad a few orbitals ago and it had a map of Iacon in it. The park is two clicks east of the Hall."

Orion didn't reply.

"What is it?" I asked after a few moments.

"How would we get d'ere?" he asked me. "Will T'wion take us?"

I shrugged. "Even if he's too busy, I think he'll summon someone to take us."

Orion narrowed his optics slightly. "Are you gonna use you processor t'wick?"

"No," I shook my helm vigorously. "I really don't think I'll have to this time."

This only made him narrow his optics more. "D'at's what you always say, and d'en you do it, anyway."

I crossed my arms with a pout. "If the adults would see reason, I wouldn't have to do it so much."

"T'wion says we must respect our elders."

I snorted at that. There were only two sparks in existence older than mine. I was tempted to remind my friend of this, but I bit my glossa to keep from breaking my promise to him.

Instead, I slid down from our chair. "Come on," I said without looking back—he'd follow no matter what. "I wanna go to the park, and we'll never get there just sitting here."

It was mere astros before I heard his pedes hurrying to catch up with me. When he was by my side, he took my servo in his. I turned my helm to smile at him before kissing his cheek. He smiled back and returned the favor.

* * *

As I had expected, Alpha Trion was too busy to take us to the park. So, he had called one of the security guards who was scheduled to go on break in a couple of breems. He was very large, his paint job was jet black, and overall, he seemed like a gruff bot who didn't take slag—I learned that word from a datapad, and when I said it in front of Trion, he put it somewhere I haven't found it yet—from anyone. At least, that's what I saw from his initial expression from where I sat on Trion's desk. Orion too, if the way he clenched my servo tighter was anything to go by.

Then the intimidating mech saw Orion and I. In a single astro, he transformed into a bot I could easily see being a protective, tender loving sire.

"Ironhide," Trion addressed him. "I would like to introduce you to my sparklings. The femmeling is designated Nebula, and the mechling is Orion Pax. They have expressed their desire to go to the nearby park. Unfortunately, I have too much work to do here, but according to the roster, you are scheduled for a break in the next breem. I would request you use it to chaperon my sparklings."

"Glad to, sir." Ironhide replied with a smile.

"Very well." Trion nodded before turning to us. "Ironhide will keep you both safe, but do not make his job more difficult than it must be." He looked right at me as he said this. "Now, go have fun. I will see you in a couple of groons."

He brought us in for a hug before beckoning Ironhide over.

"It's a bit of a walk for a couple'a younglin's." he said, holding his arms out.

Orion still hesitated. I squeezed his hand, signaling for him to look at me. "It's okay. He's good."

That was all he needed to hear. We stood up together and held our arms out for Ironhide to pick us up.

* * *

 **Yay, first chapter done. Next one will be up sometime in the middle of August, I imagine. Maybe before that if I'm lucky.**

 **So, Nebula and Orion are going to the park. Who will they make friends with? Future Autobot allies, perhaps? _Wink, wink._**

 **I've always liked the idea of Ironhide being much older than Optimus, and also that his having a soft spot for the little ones.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cybertronian Units of** **Time**

 **Astro(second)** **— .273 of a second**

 **Klik** **— 1.2 Minutes (not to be confused with _clicks,_ which are a measure of distance I would say are just a little over a mile)**

 **Breem** **— 8.3 Minutes**

 **Groon — 2.2 Hours**

 **Joor** **— 6 Hours**

 **Orbital (Cycle)** **— 2.6 Days**

 **Orn** **— 13 Days**

 **Deca(cycle)** **— 5 Orns (65 Days)**

 **Stellar (Cycle)** **— 2.7 Years**

 **Vorn** **— 83.3 Years**

 **Mega(cycle)** **— 135.4 Years**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The walk from the Hall to the park—which Ironhide told us was named Amalgama, which took me a klik to learn how to pronounce—hadn't taken very long, and was full of all kinds of new sights and sounds. I must have asked Ironhide a million questions about everything we saw as we pointed at anything and everything while holding onto Ironhide's shoulder plating. Orion never spoke directly to Ironhide, but he would whisper his questions to me and I'd ask for him. I could sense from Ironhide's spark that he was more than happy to answer, but he found Orion's reluctance to speak for himself off putting.

"What's the matter, younglin'?" Ironhide asked him at one point. "Can't you speak for yourself?"

"He could if he wanted to." I told him. "He just doesn't want to. And he doesn't need to, either. He's got me."

"So I see." Ironhide muttered before turning to me. "He doesn't speak to anyone except you?"

"Mostly. Sometimes he talks to Trion, but that's it. He might talk to you to if you prove yourself."

"'Prove myself?'" Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "And how exactly am I to 'prove myself' to him?"

"Can't tell, or you'll never be able to." I crossed my arms.

Ironhide mulled over that for a few astros before conceding. "Fair enough."

I continued to ask our questions until we finally arrived at Amalgama. It wasn't quite like the park I saw in my datapad, but it perfect all the same. Littered with fun looking play structures and positively teeming with sparklings of all ages as well as creators and even a few couples who didn't seem to have any creations of their own but looked much too old to be there to play.

Ironhide stopped at the entrance and looked around for a moment. His optics rested on a bench which he promptly walked over to and then sat down on before putting Orion and I down on the ground.

"Alright, younglin's," Ironhide began. "From this spot, I should be able to see you no matter where you go in this park. Having said that, do not under any circumstances leave the park without me, do not talk to strangers more than twice your size unless they are the caretakers of any younglin's you make friends with, and do not harm anyone who's not asking for it."

The last instruction was said with a wink, and I giggled.

Orion just rolled his optics. "You shouldn't tell her stuff like d'at."

Very true.

Ironhide gaped after us as I grabbed Orion's hand and together we ran over to the play structure.

"So, you trust him now?" I looked back at Orion.

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "He's clearly dealt with sparklings before and knows what he's doing and enjoys doing it. Plus, telling you it's okay to hurt someone you t'ink deserves it is a ter'wible, ter'wible idea."

I giggled because it was, again, true. No one would ever hurt my Orion and get away with it, and I wasn't about to let anyone walk all over me, either.

We stopped at a ladder and I let Orion go ahead of me. Once inside the structure, I saw a wheel at the top and for a little while we pretended we were space explorers looking for undiscovered planets with the playhouse as our ship.

"Hey, can we play?" a voice said from behind us.

Orion and I turned around to see two mechlings. One was shorter than us. He was mostly silver with two blue stripes and a red one in between on his chest plates and both his arms. His helm was black and he had two long audial horns that reminded me of a petro rabbit. His eyes were covered by a bright blue visor.

The other mechling was the same size as Orion and I, but he seemed a little bit older. He was gold and black and had door wings. He had a big gold chevron on his forehelm that split into two pointy looking pieces. He had a blue visor too, but the way it was shaped, it looked like it was almost in two pieces as well.

"Sure." I smiled at him. "What's your name?"

The short sparkling smiled back at me. "M'ah name's Jazz, and this is m'ah best friend, Prowl. How 'bout y'all?"

"I'm Nebula, and this is my best friend, Orion Pax." I pointed at myself and then Orion, who had taken my servo because he was shy.

I turned back to Prowl. "I like your door wings. I read in a datapad only bots from certain city-states like Praxus have them."

"Thanks, and that is true." said Prowl. "My family lived in Praxus until six decas ago. Jazz is from Polyhex—his family moved here four decas ago."

"We haven't seen you two around here before." said Jazz. "Did'ja just move to Iacon, too?"

"No," I shook my head. "We've been here since we were sparked. This is just the first time we've ever left the Hall of Records."

"The Hall?" Prowl gaped. "I've always wanted to go there. There's so much information stored there, I could learn anything and everything."

Jazz laughed at his starstruck friend. "D'ere's nothin' Prowler here loves more d'an learning new things."

"Well, he's not wrong." I told them. "Orion and I spend most of our time reading all the data pads in Trion's personal archive—"

"Trion? As in _Alpha_ Trion? You know Alpha Trion?" Prowl grabbed me by the shoulders, which must have scared Orion because he grabbed my arm with his other servo and moved so he was more behind me than next to me.

I just raised an optic ridge. "He's our opiluk."

There was a weird buzzing noise and suddenly Prowl's visor went dark and he fell flat on his face at my pedes. Orion hid himself behind so only his helm and optics were visible to the other sparklings.

Before I could scream for help, Jazz sighed and knelt down beside Prowl.

"Don't'cha worry 'bout him." he told us. "He's just got a glitch in his processor, is all. It happens when he can't make sense of somethin'. I just have'ta tap him on the helm in this spot three times every five astros until he reboots himself."

He proceeded to do just that on a spot in the middle of Prowl's helm for almost a klik before Prowl's visor brightened again. Prowl groaned for a moment before he quickly sat upright. Orion positioned himself even more behind me.

"Is Alpha Trion here with you?" Prowl asked excitedly, as if he hadn't just been in stasis.

"No," I said slowly. "He has a lot of work to do, so one of the security guards brought us. The black mech over there on the bench."

I pointed at Ironhide, who waved at us. Orion waved back.

Prowl seemed to literally deflate.

Jazz patted him on the back as he helped him to stand up. "It's okay, Prowler. He might come another time."

Prowl perked up a little. "Will he?"

He sounded so hopeful... "Maybe. He might come to meet our new friends some time."

That cheered Prowl right up. "We can definitely be friends. Right, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded his agreement. "Sure. D'ey seem cool, but what's your friend's problem, Nebbie?"

Nebbie. I had a nickname. For some reason, that made me feel incredibly good inside. "Orion's just shy around new people. Plus, Prowl kind of scared him."

Prowl's door wings drooped and his visor dimmed a little as he gripped his arm with his other servo. "I'm sorry for glitching."

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I meant the grabbing me part."

"Oh." Prowl said. "Well, I'm sorry for that, too. I just really want to meet Alpha Trion. My sire told me he's supposed to know everything about everything."

 _Well, maybe not_ everything, _everything_. I thought to myself. "I don't think anyone can know everything, but I also don't think there's anyone on all of Cybertron who knows more than Trion."

Prowl contemplated that for an astro before he seemed to shrug it off and turned to Orion, holding out his servo. "I'm sorry I scared you before. Can we be friends?"

Orion looked at Prowl, and then looked at me. I smiled and nodded, and then he came out from behind me.

"Okay." he said as he shook Prowl's servo, which made Prowl's visor brighten and his door wings lifted back up.

"Cool," Jazz piped up. "Now d'at we're all friends, can we play space explorers now?"

I smiled. "Okay."

And so we did for the next breem and a half. After that, we all ran about the play structure, and then we ran about the other play structures, all the while playing various games.

And then we played tag.

"You're it!" I poked Jazz's arm. We all ran away from him in various directions, all four of us laughing until our voice boxes crackled into static. Jazz eventually tagged Orion, who eventually tagged Prowl, who eventually tagged me. I ran after Orion since he was closest. He was looking behind him to keep an optic on me and make sure I didn't get too close.

Which is why Orion didn't see the other mechling until he'd run into him and fell back on his aft. The mechling only stumbled before regaining his balance. I froze as he turned around, preparing to use my special trick if this turned bad, but the mechling immediately bent down to help Orion.

"Are you alright?" he held out a servo.

Orion nodded as he took the proffered servo and allowed himself to be pulled back up to his pedes. I sighed in relief and ran over to them.

"You okay, Rion?" I took his servo. I also noticed Jazz and Prowl were running over to us.

"I'm alright." he replied before turning to the mechling. "I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's okay." the mechling said, and I took this moment to study him. He was a little taller than Prowl, but didn't seem to be much older than any of us. He was red and blue like Orion, but his shade of blue was lighter and he had a lot more of it than red. His helm was also shaped similarly. If I didn't know any better, I might say he was Orion's brother.

"Hey, Dion." Jazz said from behind me, making me jump.

The mechling smiled. "Hi, Jazz. Prowl."

"Hello." Prowl smiled as well. "I see you've met our new friends. The one who bumped into you is Orion, and the femme is Nebula."

"Nice to meet you, Nebula. Orion." The mechling held out his servo to me. "I'm Dion."

I grasped his servo and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too. And before you ask, no we didn't just move to Iacon. We've lived here since we were sparked, this is just our first time visiting the park."

I hoped to avoid mentioning the Hall, not wanting to risk a reaction similar to Prowl's, until the mechling in question decided to speak up.

"Dion, their opiluk is Alpha Trion and they live in the Hall of Records."

I sighed. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at Prowl—not with that starstruck tone in his voice. So, I went with resignation instead.

To my relief, however, Dion only arched an optic ridge. "You glitched, didn't you." It wasn't even a question.

Prowl clasped his servos behind his back and studied his pedes sheepishly, his door wings drooping a bit. "Just a little."

Jazz giggled. "How can you glitch 'just a little,' Prowler?"

Prowl just grumbled unintelligibly with a shrug. I giggled as well.

Then, to my utter shock, Orion spoke to Dion. "We were all playing tag. Do you wanna join us, Dion?"

Dion brightened significantly at the invitation. "I'd love to."

I smiled to myself. I just knew coming to the park was a great idea.

* * *

 **I know some of you were hoping for Megatron to be at the park, but he lives in Kaon, so that just wouldn't make sense. He's not going to be in this story as a sparkling at any point, so don't expect him for several chapters.**

 **In my story, opiluk and daniluk are terms for bots who adopted their sparklings from a sparkling center, while terms like creator, sire, and carrier are for bots who sparked their own creations the way humans do.**

 **Jazz and Prowl have been favorites of mine since I watched Transformers: Animated, which was the first Transformers thing I ever watched that I can remember (I'm told my parents tried to show me the first Bay movie a little while before that, but I was only ten, and I was more interested in my popcorn than the movie, although when I watched it the second time four years later, I did have a strange sense of faint deja vu during the introduction scene in the alley). So for me, Animated Prowl is _the_ Prowl, and the G1 version—which I didn't see until I was fifteen—is the strange variation, they I'm sure the reverse is true for most other Transfans.**

 **And, of course, I combined the Jazz's from Bayverse, G1, and Animated. When he's adult, he'll sound like the one from Animated, and his attitude will be a mixture of that and Bayverse. Hope that gives you a nice visual.**

 **I bet many of you can guess who Dion is, especially if you're familiar with origins of Optimus from G1. But don't spoil it for those who aren't in the reviews, please. Just PM me, and I'll tell you if you're right.**

 **Next chapter will skip a few vorns, and all our little sparklings will be full-blown younglings (early tweens).**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
